


24/7 by your side (that's my spot)

by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: All the cuddles, Cuddling, Drabble, Gen, I haven't written something start to finish that wad worth reading since july, Meaningless Fluff, Neighbours, Roommates, cat boy woonggi, lapslock, literally that's it, no beta we die like men, platonic, probably, therefore this might suck, they cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84
Summary: cha woonggi was, supposedly, just their next door neighbour. even so, he was almost every day at jeyou and sungmin's.oh, and he also happened to be a cat.
Relationships: Cha Woonggi & Kim Jeyou | J.You & Oh Sungmin | Jerome
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	24/7 by your side (that's my spot)

**Author's Note:**

> listen. if you ever feel like adopting a new kpop son, make sure he doesn't meow like every one video out of idk 3 that you find Before signing the papers. that's all im gonna say.

jeyou sighed as soon as his eyes landed on what was going on not too far from the front door. "i see woonggi is visiting us."

"hi," the young boy said softly yet showed no signs of moving nor saying anything else. currently, he was very comfortable. he was wrapped in sungmin's arms, one of the older's hands playing with his hair as the other landed on his tummy. 

sungmin, though, did look at the door's direction and gave a sympathetic smile towards his roommate. "he knocked a while ago and said he was in needs of cuddles. can you blame me?"

no, he couldn't blame him even if he wanted. he was much aware of how woonggi was incredibly charming and weirdly persuasive. it was hard to deny him anything. besides, sungmin was a complete sucker to any type of physical contact. of course if someone knocked on his door in need for some attention he'd oblige right away. 

it's just that... it's been bothering jeyou. not in a bad way, he loved the other as much as his younger roommate did, but woonggi was their _neighbour_ , yet he was always visiting. he was always there, making company to them. it was almost as if he had two people living with him instead of one. and that was what bothered him the most. 

" _prrrrrrrr_ ," he suddenly heard, breaking his line of thought. jeyou looked at the couch again, watching as sungmin was now scratching under woonggi's chin, the younger with his eyes closed but grinning, clearly full of joy. 

ah, there was that, too. 

woonggi was a cat. 

well, he wasn't exactly a cat. he was still a young boy going to his last year of high school, was around jeyou's own height and all of that. but he was still very feline-like, _literally_ : he had a pair of fluffy ears that could be mistaken as hair once they were down or were seen from too far; had a short tail that could be hidden under long sweaters but often moved back and forth; and of course, he loved attention on himself. that wasn't exactly a cat feature but, considering that woonggi was part cat, it was different from a human attention-seeking. 

jeyou didn't think ill of the young boy but it wasn't like he was completely used with it either. people like woonggi - who had animal features, literally - were not abormal nor unheard of. yet, that didn't mean they weren't stigmatized. they were a minority, so sadly, they still suffered a bit. it was hard to spot them because they often hid their features to blend in. which meant that jeyou had never met someone like him, not knowingly, so he wasn't used to them. it was always hidden from his sight.

not woonggi. he was small, which reflected in his features as well, so his ears and tail _could_ pretty much be kept a secret from everyone who wasn't his family. thing was, he didn't care. those fluffy features were always fully exposed, proudly being shoved on the face of anyone who might have an issue about that. he didn't try to behave the most human-like either. if he felt like meowing, like rubbing his hair on someone or begging for some cuddling, he would do it. 

and would most likely get it. he was very persuasive, somehow. 

and, well, jeyou's roommate was no other than oh sungmin. even if he had to get used with the fact that his neightbour was a cat boy, sungmin had no issue about it. 

especially when he too was a sucker for cuddles, despite being a hundred percent a human. 

"can you blame me?" he repeated the words from earlier, the words sungmin probably said every time he was caught with woonggi in his arms. "he is so cute, and small, and he fits my arms so well, too... also, look at him. who am i to tell him no? and deny some hugs and cuddles, out of everything he could ask me?"

jeyou understood him, so he opted to not say anything else. he turned his attention to the cat boy, who had fallen asleep and kept purring quietly. , he thought, but kept it to himself.

"i know, it's just... does it not bother you? he spends more time at our home than his own. his mother must want to neck us or something."

"because her son feels safe with people outside their place? _hyung_ ," sungmin gave the other a tilted look, finding his worries quite humorous. "if she does get mad at us it's because we help him spend his studying time doing anything _but_."

"don't look at me like that. i am just worried," he spoke in a hurry, feeling a little embarrassed. "on his behalf, too."

"there is nothing to worry about, jeyou-hyung. he just enjoys our presence, otherwise, he'd say something. he is not the type to keep things that are bothering him to himself."

"right." 

"unless," sungmin kept going, smirk resurrecting on his face. "are you _jealous_?"

those words were whispered, unusual as he didn't control his voice much. after all, sungmin was a loud guy and woonggi was someone who slept like a rock. there was no need to speak so quietly. 

which was probably why those words hit jeyou harder than it should. " _what_."

"i asked you if you're jealous," the younger calmly repeated. "since you often are at work whenever woonggi comes in, so he's already with me once you're home."

"that's nonsense."

"is it?" sungmin tilted his head cutely, pouting at the other. "we've been close for a long time, but now my attention often falls on woonggi. is that not it?"

jeyou remained quiet. not because sungmin was right, but because it was a baseless and false assumption. besides, the two of them had friends who weren't one another and often hang out with them as well. he was not a jealous friend, never have been. there was no reason for him to suddenly change. 

"or," sungmin's voice could be heard again, after a few seconds, "are you jealous that woonggi comes to _me_ and not to you?"

he chocked on air. "what? what makes you— oh sungmin!"

"am i right? i am, am i not?" he grinned triumphantly, a smile so bright that if he didn't know better could be interpreted as pure. "hyung wants to cuddle the kitten."

"quiet."

"hyung is whipped over our little woonggi."

"i am—," he started speaking but didn't finish. embarrassing or not he couldn't deny that. s he got up, walking towards the kitchen. "i am _not_ sitting here and listening to whatever you might add. i will— make something for us to have dinner."

"make enough for three," sungmin giggled as he watched the older leave. jeyou refused yo give him an answer.

(yet, despite still being a little way about woonggi spending so much time with sungmin, he texted his mother to know if he could dine with them, and as truly happy to know he could.)

woonggi often visited them right after his classes were over. as someone who had early university classes and worked a late shift on a convenience store, it meant that whenever the younger came, jeyou wasn't home. sungmin only had classes to worry with, so he was often at home past five pm. 

so once jeyou arrived at their flat front door and saw woonggi sitting by the door, ears fallen on his head and hands cupping his cheeks, it was _unusual_ , to say the least. 

"woonggi-yah?" he spoke quietly as he walked closer to the boy.

his first reaction was his ears jumping off, seconds before he started raising his head towards his approaching figure. "jeyou-hyung. i, uh... sungmin-hyung wasn't answering, so i thought he would come home soon, but he didn't, so—"

"were you waiting for someone to arrive since then?" he asked a little too loudly, startled at woonggi's words. and, once he shyly nodded, jeyou had to try his best not to sigh. "why didn't you go home? it's literally next door."

his words made the younger pout, ears slowly lowering. "i just... i really like cuddles after class, so..." 

ouch. jeyou had just hurt his feelings, hadn't he? what a bad hyung he was. now woonggi was pouty and sad. he couldn't forgive himself for committing such a crime. 

so he relaxed his shoulders and pointed at the door with his chin. "well, i'm home now, aren't i?"

woonggi blinked in confusion. "huh...?"

without looking at the other, jeyou opened the front door. once it was wide open, he moved to the side to give him space. "do you want some cuddling from me? i am not sure when sungmin is arriving, nor did he tell me where he'd go today..."

"oh," woonggi said quietly. he gave a small nod, heads down, as he walked inside the place. "okay." 

he watched as the other walked inside, carefully discarding his shoes near the entrance, and automatically moved to sit at the couch. woonggi looked at jeyou's direction, and with his cute eyes staring deeply and his ears showing interest, he was clearly waiting to get his cuddles.

and who was him to deny him?

so he walked closer to the boy and sad beside him. as he kept looking at jeyou, he opened his arms. it was instantaneous: the moment his arms were wide open, woonggi moved towards him, claiming that spot as he rested his back onto the older's chest. 

it was then that it hit him that this was really happening. he had woonggi on his arms, against his chest. _woah_. 

it has been quite some time since he last cuddled with someone. he often cuddled with sungmin when they were younger, but with their - especially his own - busy schedule, they barely had time to enjoy each other's presence like this. and, also, sungmin had woonggi now, too, to satiate his needs to physical affection. unlike these two, he could live without it. 

it didn't mean he hated it, though. and with the small boy on his arms, he was reminded how nice cuddling someone was.

"uhm," jeyou quietly said after a while, one hand playing with the strings of woonggi's jacket. "do you just stay like this? with sungmin, i mean."

woonggi hummed in thought. "sometimes. but most of the time we talk until i fall asleep."

"i see... so, uh," he cleared his throat. "how has been your day?"

he watched as woonggi turned his head slightly to stare at his face. he stayed in silence for a while, pondering how to answer, until he opened his mouth. "won't i bore you?"

jeyou stared back. "why would you?"

"i don't know. i just had a feeling you would...? i must be bothering you enough with the cuddles."

"you aren't bothering me, really. i— i like cuddling."

woonggi's eyes widened and his ears went up once more. "you do?!" he exclaimed excitedly. jeyou nodded. "that's good to know! we should all cuddle once sungmin-hyung is home."

"...would you want that?"

"of course. why wouldn't i?"

"uh," jeyou started. "i don't know. anyway, let it be. you didn't answer me."

the younger turned his head away, getting comfortable on top of the other. jeyou then opted to play with his hair, as he's seen sungmin do many times. "well, since you want to know so bad, classes are stressing me out so much! you see—"

woonggi started ranting about his school, especially exams, as they were nearing soon. in the meantime, jeyou would make some commentary, never stopping from petting the other's hair. eventually, the conversation changed topics, the two of them getting lost in it.

jeyou hadn't realized how much time has passed, currently talking about this one cute grandma who had bought snacks yet spent a food time talking about how he resembled her grandson, when the door opened. "oh, hello there. am i interrupting something?"

"shhh. i am trying to make him fall asleep."

"ah, right," sungmin answered quietly, apologising afterwards. he took off his shoes and moved to where the other two were, smiling when he eyed woonggi in his half-asleep state, opening his eyes towards him. "hey, baby."

"sungminie-hyung," he cutely replied. "you are finally home."

"didnt i tell you i would visit kyungho today?" he turned to jeyou. "did i not, hyung? i'm certain i texted you both."

"i didnt get any warning either," he replied honestly. sungmin puffed his cheeks, mumbling something about his old phone. "hey, it's okay. it happens."

"i need a new handphone," he sighed but then petted woonggi's hair. "either way, it's good to see you two bonding."

"you say it as if we weren't even acquainted with each other."

"you know what i mean, mister."

"it's hyung to you."

"whatever." 

woonggi watched the two roommates interacting and giggled to himself. "now that you're home we can all cuddle, can't we?"

sungmin's face lit up. jeyou smiled to himself. if he didn't know the other most his life he'd assume he was partly a puppy.

however, as much as he adored the idea, he shook his head. "it's late. you should go home before your mother comes searching for you."

"but—!" woonggi seemed to want to refute but he hated that jeyou was right. so he moved from his spot, sitting on the couch, lips forming a pout. "fine then. but you _must_ promise that next time we're cuddling all three of us."

jeyou blinked. "i can't believe i'm listening to that coming from a nineteen years old—"

"hyung promises!" sungmin exclaimed on his behalf, helping the youngest to get up. "whenever you come back and hyung is also home, we shall!"

"yay!"

jeyou glared at his roommate but it was left unnoticed as he was walking woonggi towards the front door, making a million promises to the next time he appeared. woonggi was clearly pleased with that, not only he was smiling widely but his tail was standing, its tip swaying to the sides. "okay! bye sungmin-hyung, bye jeyou-hyung! until next time!"

despite his word choice, jeyou was much aware that next time would be _tomorrow_. he caught himself slightly anxious for that, but he was also quite soft at the picture of the three of them cuddling.

"whipped."

he looked at sungmin again, who was now moving to his direction. without a warning, he claimed the spot that was once woonggi's. "you are one to say that."

"i never denied that, unlike _you_."

"quiet. do you want me to stay here or not?"

sungmin puffed his cheeks but refused to answer. instead, he changed the subject. "cute surprise i got today. you two cuddling."

"yeah," jeyou opted to say. "i should do that again."

"that you should," he agreed with giggles. "so, did your silly worry cease?"

"a little." he thought a little more about woonggi waiting for one of them to arrive. "he really likes us that much, huh," he quietly added, smiling softly. after his roommate left a questioning sound, he continued. "he told me it makes him feel better even if it's just for half an hour cuddling."

"it's a cat thing," sungmin replied honestly. "he feels safe with us so if he is feeling stressed or just overall has a bad day he knocks here."

"i see..." 

"you are overthinking again, i can hear from here."

jeyou blinked. then sighed. "sorry."

"it's okay, hyung," sungmin laughed to himself. "woonggi is fine and a great dongsaeng. you're just too much of a nice hyung to stop worrying, huh?"

"it's just— he is so small and adorable and part a cat!" he admitted out loud. "I am afraid he comes here because its the only place he feels safe apart from his home. and with his classes as well, being tough and all, when he isn't as interested in math or physics like he is with art— how can i not worry?"

he felt the younger shift on his seat to look at jeyou. "you're a soft, caring hyung. that is cute. but i think we don't need to worry much. his family takes good care of him, and we do too, as his hyungs. it's not that deep, really. just some cuddles make his day incredibly better, so no need to worry too much. okay?"

he nodded. "sure."

"now shush, i am sleepy."

jeyou rolled his eyes but said nothing. instead, he kept letting the other's hair, feeling himself getting sleepy as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> still can't finish fics. now if you excuse me i shall loop that video of wg+jr+jy+kh dancing to woo ah until the day i perish


End file.
